Starix Club Ep: 1
by Starixfairy
Summary: Starix Club: (season 1) A new school year has started at Alfea, and to 4 new fairies it's a brand new adventure. Join Maggie, Jujubee, Merino, and Thalia as they grow as fairies and as friends. But unknown to the Magix world, a darkness is brewing and once in its grasp remains dark forever. It is up to these 4 new girls to purify and save Magix or will they fall into the darkness?


Starix Club Season 1: Episode 1

Happy New Year Pt1

Throughout the past twenty years, the Magix Dimension had seen many good fairies, corrupted villains, and powerful heroes. Forty years before the Winx, a young fairy named Faragonda sealed a powerful darkness with her life, hoping the seal would hold for eternity. It is now up to five girls to make their debut, and light of the darkness the magic dimension's hide.

"And I welcome you to Alfea," Headmistress Faragonda concluded, welcoming the new students to the famous Magix school.

"Looks like we're going to have a lot of bright students this year, Faragonda," Tecna said, coming up next to the well known Headmistress.

"Yes, It feels like it was yesterday, you and the rest of the Winx were those year one students."

"Yea! and now Flora, Musa, Aisha, and I are now the teachers, I me-" Tecna was cut off by Faragonda bending over to cover a cough. "Are you Okay? Wait what is that?" she asked worriedly.

Faragonda conjured a handkerchief, and wiped a blackish splotch off her hand. "Its nothing," she said calmly, "I just feel a bit ill." Tecna appeared unsatisfied, but reluctantly went to help students with their dorms.

"Noooooooo! Wait, I didn't get my dorm number yet!" Maggie yelled, sprinting toward the teachers. "If I hadn't been pigging out at the snack tables….. It doesn't matter now though, I have to find-" Maggie crashed into a fellow first year, both girls tumbling to the ground.

"Owwww! That hurt!" Maggie said, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, are you okay?" she said, noticing the fallen girl.

The girl had short white curly hair, held up in two pigtails. She was also wearing a long skirt along with a few knitted sweaters. Maggie thought, "Oh Crap, I already made a mess on the first day,"

"I'm alright I think….." She said, brushing off her skirt.

"Thank goodness," Maggie said, "I'm Maggie, and its my first year here too, I'm so sorry for knocking you over." She extended a hand to her fellow classmate.

"I'm Merino," she said happily, taking Maggie's hand.

"Alright Students," Griselda called, across the courtyard. "You must be tired, but you must find your apartment and meet your new roommates. Remember classes start at 8'am sharp." Students then began to crowd the halls searching for their rooms.

"Oh NO!" Maggie cried, causing some looks from nearby staff and students.

"What's wrong?" Merino asked worriedly.

I didn't get my dorm room number!"

"Don't worry, I help you find it," Merino said, "We are fellow students now, aren't we?"

"Of course!"

"Why can't we find any professor?!" Maggie said, throwing her arms up in annoyance.

"Wait, it looks like our names are posted out each door," Merino said, inspecting one of the doors. "It looks like this one's mine," she said, opening the door.

"Really?" Maggie said, coming over to inspect the door. "Hey mine's on here too!"

"Well that's great that we're together," Merino said, smiling at her new roommate.

"Excuse me, but some people would like to get into their rooms," A voice said from behind the two girls.

Maggie whipped around and her first thought was how pretty the newcomer was. She had waist length blue hair with red streaks. She had a air of commanding power, Maggie couldn't help but be impressed.

"Hi, I'm Maggie, and you are…" Maggie said smiling at the newcomer.

"Thalia," The girl said, striding over to the door, "nice to meet you."

"Cool, our dorm is so big!" Maggie exclaimed. A pile of luggage stood by a door, its owner nowhere to be found.

"Aww.." Merino stated, "I was hoping to be the first here."

"How could you? Not when you're helping this idiot here," Thalia said indicating Maggie.

'Hey…. Stupidity is not a crime," Maggie retorted back. "And why am I an idiot?" The two girls glared at each other.

"Anyway, looks like it's us three plus one more," Thalia said, changing the topic and gesturing to the luggage.

A sound of blasting came from the occupied room, the three girls ran to press their ears to the door.

"Umm… Can we come in?" Maggie asked nervously, knocking on the door. No response, the three girls pushed their way into the room.

The room was covered head to toe in gaming posters along with trophies and gear. The black, and bright neon colors reminded Maggie a lot like a Arcade. The rooms owner sat in a large comfy chair surrounded by computer screens. She wore a mask along with star headphones contrasting her neon pink hair.

"Hello?" Thalia said.

Merino peered at a nameplate at the top of the game, "Arcade Jujubee."

"Wow really?!" Maggie asked, "I know she's a really great gamer, I never imagined she was our age."

Big red letters flashed across the screen, "Tournament Over: Winner Arcade Jujubee"

"Wow, so cool!" Thalia said, patting Jujubee on the back awakening her to her surroundings. She jumped, then pulled off the headphones giving the girls her attention.

"Wow! Your Arcade Jujubee!" Maggie said, jumping at the start of the conversation. "I heard you're a really famous gamer!"

Jujubee nodded, her black mask resembling a smile. She pointed at each girl and herself questioning something.

"Yes, this looks like all of us," Merino said, understanding the mute's question.

"Wow, you understood that right away!" Thalia said, "Even I had to take a second to see what she wanted."

"How should we introduce ourselves? I mean we're going to be together for a while?" Merino asked, watching all the girls shrug.

"Let's go out to Magix!" Maggie said excitedly. "We could go out and eat! We should get steak… No we should get pizza!"

"As long as you don't eat it all," Thalia said, walking towards the blonde.

"I don't know what your talking about," Maggie giggled nervously, backing away. "Why do you have to always pick on me?!" She cried, running out the room. All the girls laughed, knowing it was going to be a long semester.

Hi, feel free to call me Lee and this is part one to my StarixClub Story~ Yes, I am allowed to use these characters because Maggie belongs to me~


End file.
